Thinking of You
by A-Forbidden-Love-BS-EC
Summary: This is a fic about Bella and Edward who were engaged back in 1918 during the Spanish Influenza but then Edward dies. Now years later they are both vamps and what will Edward say when he realizes who the new girl is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any of the Twilight characters nor do I own Twilight. I also don't own this plot because it's been used before. But I do own the story because they are my words and my ideas.**

**A/N~ I love this idea as a story and I've been wanting to do this forever. I finally got some good ideas and wrote them on paper and well then I got this so please leave reviews!**

**BPOV**

It's been around 90 years since I've seen the love of my life. He died in 1918 of the Spanish Influenza. Edward Anthony Masen and I had just gotten engaged, but then the Spanish Influenza hit Chicago and killed everyone that I loved. I remember the day that he proposed to me I was so excited I loved him so much.

Flashback~

It was a beautiful autumn day and I was heading to the Masen house yet again. I mother always called it my second family, which it basically was. I was still early in the morning and I knew that as soon as I walked downstairs my mother was going to interrogate me. Even though it was still early I knew that Edward's father would already be at work and Edward's mother Elizabeth and he would already be awake. I walked down the stairs and tried to sneak right past the common room where my parents were. My father was again on the phone like he always and my mother was sewing a scarf for my younger sister. I didn't succeed in getting out of the house without being seen.

"Bella, where are you going so early?" my mother asked me.

"I'm going to Edward's, mom. And there is no need to worry because he and his mother already awake," I sighed. My mother always was the one that worried about everything. I was so anxious to see my Edward. When we weren't together it felt like a part of me was missing. We were neighbors and I was thankful for that so I didn't have that far to go. Edward saw me from his window and he ran outside to meet me. Me the accident prone one tripped but luckily Edward caught. He was always saving me.

"Bella, love, do you want to go to our place?" Edward asked. His bright green eyes were filled with anxiousness and excitement.

"Yeah," I smiled. Our special place was a beautiful meadow on the outskirts of Chicago. After sitting in silence for a few minutes he stood up pulling me with him. He stood me in front of a beautiful lake and got down onto his knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he started, as I gasped realizing what his intentions were, "I love you so much and I can't live without you. Will you please marry me?"

I stood silent for a moment frozen in shock and speechless. He just sat there politely waiting for my answer.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. That one worded answer made him so happy. He picked me up into his arms and spun me around. We kissed passionately and then we laid together for a long time. Edward and Bella, engaged lovers.

End of Flashback.

I had to move again people in my last town were starting to get suspicious of me. So I packed up everything that I owned and moved to Forks, Washington. Forks was probably one of the rainiest places in the U.S. I was changed after the Spanish Influenza. My powers are that I'm a mental shield, I can read minds and I can change my appearance. Yes I am not human. I am an immortal, beautiful and impossibly fast vegetarian vampire. I hadn't aged in forever, I am stuck at seventeen forever. When I got to this place I bought a simple one-story house in the middle of nowhere. I had just recently bought a beautiful grand piano that reminded me of my dead fiancée. I had taught myself how to play. I still had Edward's mother's wedding and engagement rings; my engagement rings. I hurt too much to wear them on my finger so I kept them on a chain around my neck. After I put everything in my house away I had to go hunting. Tomorrow I would start me only god knows how many times as a junior only this time I would be at Forks High.

**A/N~ Good? Bad? Horrible? Please I need to know how I am doing. I will update as soon as I get at least five reviews and I get time to type it. So please review!!!! I hate sounding desperate.**

**P.S.~ The next chapter will be in Edward's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys I am so sorry that, that took so long. I had to stomach flu and couldn't type. So it is finally up. Please review. And now enjoy the next chapter.**

**EPOV**

"_Edward!" _Alice thought so I would come down into the living room, _"Come down here we need to talk."_

"What Alice?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"We're moving!" Alice squealed.

"Awesome," I said statistically, "Where are we moving?"

"I'm not sure but I saw something about Chicago," she smiled.

"NO!" I yelled. I never wanted to go back to Chicago too many bad memories there Just then my "father" walked in the door.

"What's all the yelling about?" Carlisle asked.

"I have no clue. I just told Edward we were moving to Chicago," she sighed confused walking over to sit down on the couch by Jasper.

"Why do you think it is Chicago?" Carlisle asked.

"Visions," she smiled.

"Oh," he sighed.

"_Edward. Please meet me in my office,"_ Carlisle thought trying to communicate with me.

"Hello?" I asked walking up the stairs.

"Come in," Carlisle sighed, "We need to talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"Well we're moving and I was just wondering if you would be okay if we moved to Chicago? So will you please tell me exactly what happened in 1918?" he asked.

"Well. I was in love with Bella and we got engaged. Then soon her whole family got ill but she didn't. Her parent, three younger sisters and her two older brothers along with my father all died. It was so hard to watch her be so sad. But soon after her family died my mother and I fell ill also. That's when we met you, we came to the hospital. Bella never left my side even when I told her to. I didn't want her to get sick also. If my mother had just taken care of herself just half as much as she took care of me I know that she wouldn't have gotten as sick as fast. When my mom died you brought me into the morgue and that's when you changed me. I loved… sorry I love Bella so much and I will never love anyone ever again. Moving back to Chicago would be far too painful for me," I finally finished I had tears in my eyes that would never fall. I wiped my eyes and then I put my head in my hands.

"Yeah. I totally understand. I watched all of those people die. It was far to hard to watch and I really don't want to move back there either," Carlisle explained.

"Thanks Carlisle," I smiled.

"Okay. Let's go talk to the family," he said.

'Okay everyone we are moving. But we are not moving to Chicago," Carlisle explained.

"I have a question?" Emmett asked.

"Oh god," Carlisle said under his breath, "What Emmett?"

"Eddie, Are you gay?" Emmett asked with a straight face.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Well are you?" he asked again.

"NO! I am not!" I yelled.

"Okay. Breathe Eddie. Why aren't we moving?" Emmett asked changing the subject.

"Edward lived there when he was human and there are too many painful memories," Carlisle explained.

"Where are we moving then?" Alive asked.

"We are moving to a small town called Forks in Washington. It is barely ever sunny there and there is a lot of wildlife also," he explained.

"Okay. Let's get packing. We're leaving tomorrow," Esme smiled.

"Okay." everyone said going their separate ways to pack their important belongings.

Some people said that Bella and I were too young but we were so much in love. When Bella's dad died she gave me his wedding ring and said that if anything ever happened to us that she wanted me to remember her. As if I could ever forget her. She was my Bella and she always would be.

"Edward," Esme called the next day, "We're here."

When I stepped out of the car there was another beautiful white house in the middle of nowhere just like every other house we have ever lived in. I went inside and went to the bedroom farthest from all of the couples. When I found my room I went outside to hunt so I would be ready for school tomorrow, because I'd start high school as a junior once again.

**A/N Hello again. Thank you so much for reading. And I know that these past two chapters are really boring. I am going to find pictures of all of the rings that Bella and Edward have. So please review! The next chapter should be more interesting. I will update after I get at least 5 reviews.**

**Thanks,**

**Megan**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much to everyone who gave me a review. I am sorry that this took as long as it did. I will try and update at least once a week but it tends to get crazy with all of the homework I have. So I will try my hardest. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Today was the day I had been dreading forever, the day that I'd go back to high school, again. I don't know why I needed to go, I was already a certified doctor, lawyer and teacher. Ever since my Edward had died I no longer wanted to look like the old Bella, I wanted a new identity, same first name though. So I used my power to change my appearance, I made my hair about five inches longer, I kept my mahogany colored hair but I added blue highlights to give my look an edge. I also made myself about three inches taller. Then I was off to school. School was one of the places that I hated being a mind reader.

_I wonder if she'll go out with me?_

_She's beautiful!_

_I wonder if…_

Like I said men, no not men, boys in high school have such dirty minds. I walked into the office to get my schedule and a lady in her mid-40s was sitting at a desk. When she heard the door shut she stood up to greet me.

"Hello," I said politely, "I'm new here. My name is Isabella Masen."

"Hello Isabella. I'm Mrs. Blackwell," she smiled.

"Please call me Bella," I said. I hated being called Isabella it sounded so formal.

"Okay then. Bella here's your schedule, your map and please have all of your teachers sign this piece of paper," she explained.

"Thanks," I smiled walking out the door to look at my schedule and figure out where to go

**Period Class Teacher**

**Period 1 Spanish Mr. Smith**

**Period 2 Trigonometry Mrs. Jefferson**

**Period 3 English Mrs. King**

**Period 4 Gym Coach Charge **

**Lunch **

**Period 5 Biology Mr. Banner **

**Period 6 Government Mr. Douglas**

Well, this should be fun! Not. I have no friends and no family. I was starting to walk to my first class alone when I was stopped abruptly.

**EPOV**

Once I pulled my car up to the school I automatically smelled another vampire. Alice must have smelled it also because as soon as I parked the car she jumped out of the car with Emmett not far behind her. Instead of following I decided to go into the office to pick up our schedules, Jasper and Rosalie followed me in also.

"Hello?" Rose called. No one was there but sitting on the counter was our schedules with a note saying that we were to get the piece of paper signed by all of our teachers. Once we had grabbed the schedules we walked outside to find me brother and sister. Luckily they had just found her and therefore had not said anything that could get us exposed if she wasn't what we thought she was.

"Hello. I'm Alice," my sister smiled.

"Hi. I'm Isabella but please call me Bella," she said. I winced my Bella had gone missing after I "died" back in 1918. It was so hard to think of her, so hopefully I could make it through the day without wincing too awfully much.

"Hi Bella. As you already know I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward. He was the first one of us changed," Alice explained. At my name the beautiful angel in front of me winced at my name, it really confused me, "Myself and Edward are juniors and this is my boyfriend Jasper, he's a junior. My other brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, they are also seniors."

"Wow," Bella laughed. Even her laugh reminded me of my Bella.

"Bella what's your favorite animal?" Emmett asked. Leave it to Emmett to scare the poor girl.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You know to eat/drink," he hinted wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh. That," she giggled and then she walked up to Emmett and whispered in his ear, "I just love mountain lion."

"Damn. Well so does Eddie here," Emmett snickered hoping that I wouldn't catch it.

"Don't. Call. Me. Eddie!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, we should probably get to class before Emmett and Edward here get us exposed. Bye babe," Jasper said giving Alice a kiss and walking away with the other two.

"Bella what's your schedule?" Alice asked.

"Umm. Spanish Trig, English, Gym, Lunch, Bio and Gov," she said.

"We have Trig, Gym and Lunch together," Alice squealed, "What you about Edward?"

"Same schedule as Bella," I said.

"Cool. See you guys in Trig," Alice said, "Well, I better get to class."

And with that she left me alone with the angel that reminded me so much of my Bella.

**BPOV**

All throughout the day Edward kept looking at me. He was in every single one of my classes and the teacher made us sit next to each other. He looked exactly like my Edward. I took of my necklace in class and was playing with my rings. The rings gave me the strength that I needed to get through the day even knowing that I would never see my Edward again.

"What's that?" Edward asked. When he asked me this I quickly put them back around my neck because I didn't want to explain it right now.

"Something special from my human life," I sighed.

"Oh. I have something like that too," he smiled.

The rest of the class we were silent. I was kind of scared of him, he was very hard and mean looking yet at the same time he was gorgeous. What am I saying? I can't date anyone. I promised myself that Edward would be my first and only love. The bell finally rang and it was time for lunch. And there waiting for me was Alice. I guess that they really did want me to sit with them.

"Hell Bella!" Alice screamed.

"Hello Alice," I said with less enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I smiled, even though she knew that something was wrong she dropped the subject.

"Bella. Where are you staying?" she asked.

"In my house in the woods. Why do you ask?" I asked worried.

"Because I want you to come and live with us," she smiled/

"Umm…" I said shocked.

"Please?" she begged.

"Okay. But only if it's okay with the rest of your family," I said.

"Thank you!" she yelled excitedly.

"Your welcome," I giggled.

After lunch the rest of my classes passed in a blur. At the end of school I had to follow the Cullen's to their house. I'd have to tell them about my life, all the pain I have suffered and the happiness that never lasted long. The only question that I didn't want to answer or hear about was the one that they wanted to know.

"During class today I saw you playing with some rings. Were you engaged?" Edward asked.

I tried to answer the question. But it was too much. I broke down into silent dry-sobs. I didn't know how to tell them about my Edward.

**A/N Thank you so much for reading and again I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I will try and update by Wednesday. Please review. I will try and update after I get at least 7 reviews.**

**Thanks**

**Megan**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys I am so sorry, school completely took over my life and I have been very sick lately. I am updating this story today and My Happy Ending? As soon as I get the chance. I am also starting a new story I am not sure what to call it yet, so if you have any ideas please tell me. The summary of my new story is… Edward never came back to Bella in NM and now she is a vampire taking care of her siblings and her daughter, who are human. What happens when the Cullen's come to the same school as Bella? So please review. **

**Hey guys I was receiving a lot of review that were saying that this was really short and rushed. So I reread this chapter and realized that it was rushed. I went back through the chapter and tried my hardest to rewrite the parts that didn't make since to me. So thanks for all of the reviews. I will try and update as soon as I can.**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Sweetie are you all right?" the motherly voice, I'm assuming Esme asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. It's just a really painful subject," I explained.

"That's okay. Let's just talk about something else instead," Carlisle suggested.

"I'm sorry but I haven't hunted in a while, so if you'll excuse me," he smiled his beautiful smile and ran out of the door.

"Bella why don't you tell us about your past," Esme suggested.

"Okay. Well. I was born on September 13th, 1901 to my parents Renée and Charlie Swan. I had five siblings, three sisters and two brothers, I was of course the youngest. My family and I had always lived in Chicago until 1918 when I was changed. My family died in 1917 during the Spanish Influenza and then I moved in with my fiancé and his mother. Then both of them got ill. In 1918 my fiancé died and I was so depressed. I went out into the forest and I wasn't sure where I was going. Then a vampire came up and bit me because he hadn't eaten in a while. The pain of the change was excruciating and when I woke up I was alone and scared. My real name is Isabella Marie Swan but I took the last name Masen for my lost love and fiancé," I explained.

**CPOV**

"_Masen," I thought "Could this truly be Edward's dead fiancé? He would be so happy if it was her. He would be complete. I have to find out, but nobody else knows about Edward's past. Maybe I should talk to her in my office, that may seem a little bit weird but it's worth a try._

"If you don't mind Bella would you come into my office and talk to me?" I asked, I really needed some answers to my questions.

"Of course Mr. Cullen," she smiled.

"Please call me Carlisle, when people call me Mr. Cullen it makes me feel old," I said leading her out of the room.

**BPOV**

"If you don't mind Bella would you come into my office?" Carlisle asked, it was a very weird question, but I felt like I knew him from somewhere.

"Of course Mr. Cullen," I answered standing up to walk out of the room. I wanted to be polite since I really didn't know this family that well.

We walked upstairs and into his office, it was huge and there was so many books. He started to explain to me how he was the doctor who tried to save my Edward so many years ago. He apologized so many times for something he had no control over. It wasn't is fault that my Edward was dead, if he had done anything to my Edward it would have been that he helped him hold on longer. I knew that there was something that Carlisle was not telling me, so I tried to read his mind, but he was smart he knew how to think about something else to block his mind. I gave up and decided to go hunting since I hadn't gone in a few days. I was walking at a human pace because I really didn't enjoy hunting, I wasn't a girly girl who hated getting dirty, I just hated the fact that I had to drink blood to survive. While I was walking I heard some growling behind me, but I paid no attention to it figuring that it was just Edward hunting, but then a huge wolf jumped out in front of me and growled even more. Then he ran away, and when someone else came out, a human.

"Who are you?" I asked wishing that I could scream and wake up from this nightmare.

"We don't practically enjoy having leeches on our land," said a gruff and angry voice. This was the first time in a long time that I was actually scared.

"I beg your pardon," I stuttered.

"You're a bloodsucker? Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't drink from humans," I explained.

"I don't care," he said running into the forest and changing back into the huge wolf and getting ready to lunge at me.

"Stop!" someone yelled.

"What do you want Cullen?" the wolf asked turning back into a human.

"She's with us Jacob," Edward said sternly.

"Okay, but you make sure she understands the treaty from now on," he growled and ran away.

**EPOV**

"Bella? Bella, sweetie are you all right?" Esme asked, she had just met Bella and she already cares about her like her own daughter.

"Yeah. Sorry, it's just a really painful subject," she said, I bet that if she told her story we could have a lot in common. We had both lost someone that we loved very much.

"That's okay. Let's just talk about something else," Carlisle suggested.

"I'm sorry but I haven't hunted in a while, so if you'll excuse me," I said running out the door. I didn't really have to hunt, I just didn't want to make Jasper suffer because of my emotions. I decided that I was going to wear the wedding that my Bella had given to me before I "died", it made me really sad and depressed to wear it but it made me feel closer to her. I decided to go to the Meadow for a while before I had my emotions under control and could go back to my house. For the longest time I just sat there in silence and then I heard that dumb dog growling at something, so I went to find out what.

"You're a bloodsucker? Am I correct?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, but I don't drink from humans," Bella explained, what Jacob said next shocked me.

"I don't care," Jacob said through clenched teeth running back into the forest to phase. I had to do something to stop him, so I did just that.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"What do you want Cullen?" Jacob asked turning back into a human.

"She's with us Jacob," I said sternly making him listen to me.

"Okay, but you make sure she understands the treaty from now on," he growled and ran away.

We just stood there for a while completely silent. I recognized Bella from somewhere, but I couldn't figure out where I knew her from. Then suddenly she was walking away, and I followed her. I had figured that she was going to go back to my house and she did.

"Edward, I know you're right behind me, so would you please ask your family if I can talk to you all together?" she asked, and I listened. I didn't actually see the point to actually calling anyone since Alice had already told them that we needed to talk.

**BPOV**

After Jacob left we just stood there completely silent and then I started to feel guilty for not telling the Cullen's the truth. I needed something to distract myself so I started running back toward the house. I needed to show everyone what I really looked like and I needed to tell them the rest of my story.

"Edward, I know you're right behind me, so would you please tell your family that I need to talk to them?" I asked.

Why was I so nervous it was just the Cullen's anyway it's not like anyone from my human life is still alive. Most of my friends died during the Spanish Influenza.

"I'd like to tell you guys the rest of my story," I explained.

"Okay. The floor is yours," Edward said lifting his left hand and telling me to talk. I saw that Edward was wearing a ring on his ring finger, like he had gotten married, but I ignored the ring. I took my rings off of the chain around my neck and out them on my finger.

"Okay, so. When I was still human I was engaged to the most amazing man ever and then he became ill. So I gave him my father's wedding ring and told him that if anything were ever to happen that I wanted him to remember me. So he took it and wore it on his finger but then a few days later his doctor told me that he had died. Oh, and the bigger thing that I wanted to tell you is that this isn't really what I look like," I explained closing my and changing into the Isabella Swan from back in 1918, "This is."

"Oh my. Bella!" Edward whispered shocked.

**A/N Hehehe. Okay, so I know that I am evil. I will update as soon as I get the chance and I get at least eight reviews. Thanks again for reading. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~ I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this took over a week. I had freaking horrible writers block. It sucks. I am adding a pool that concerns this story, so please vote so I know what to do. Now enjoy!**

**EPOV**

"This isn't really what I look like," she explained changing into my Bella.

"Oh my. Bella!" I whispered.

After a few moments of staring into each other's eyes she took three steps toward me and started to talk.

"Edward, Edward Masen? Son of Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen?" she asked and I nodded and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Bella, Isabella Swan? Daughter of Renée and Charlie Swan?" I asked and she nodded.

She stood still for a few seconds shocked, but when what we had just said registered to her she ran toward me and gave me a huge hug. I spun her around in a circle and then Emmett being Emmett got impatient.

"Eddie, I'm confused," he wined. Emmett looked like a 19 year old but he acted more along the lines of a 5 or 6 year old.

"I'm sorry Em but so am I," I said mire confused than Emmett.

"Bella, would you mind following me upstairs so we can talk?" I asked turning to face her once again.

"Sure," she smiled.

We walked out of the room leaving behind many confused people, faces and thoughts. But they could wait, I didn't even know that she was alive.

**BPOV**

I can't believe that my Edward is still "alive." I knew that Carlisle was hiding something from me, I just didn't think that it would be this life changing. I mean my fiancé who I thought was dead is actually technically "alive." We walked up into his room so that I could hopefully get answers to some of my questions. When we finally got into his room I sat down on his couch while he sat on the bed, no one talked. We just sat there in silence for the longest time, but I had so many questions that I needed answered. But I had no clue what to ask him.

"Bella what happened to you?" he asked breaking the long awkward silence.

"Well after you "died" I went for a walk to try and figure out what I should do next, because I had no family, no money and no house. While I was walking a vampire was feeding on a human about 10 yards in front of me. I tried to turn around without him noticing that I was there, but it didn't work. Instead he came up to me and bit me, luckily though he wasn't hungry any longer other wise I wouldn't be here with you right now. I was changed about 90 years ago and I've been a nomad all of this time. What about you?" I asked after I finished explaining her story.

"Well, as you can see I never actually died. My mom told Carlisle that she wanted him to go to the extremes to make sure that I lived. She didn't realize that the extremes included me turning into a blood-sucking monster…" he had more to say but I cut him off.

"Edward, you listen to me alright? I know monsters, I've seen them and had to deal with them on many an occasion. Monsters are people or mythical beings that kill others for the hell of it, you and I don't kill people in the first place but if we did I can tell you for a fact that we would not kill the innocent ones. We don't kill humans just because, we kill animals in order to survive. Understand?" I asked after I finished my long lecture.

"Thanks Bells," he smiled, "Anyway, then Carlisle bit me after my mom died. I never wanted to leave you, but I would've killed you by accident and then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Don't be sorry Edward, I'm here and I love you," I smiled giving him a hug.

'I love you too Bells, I love you too," he said into my head.

"We should probably go and talk to your family," I said standing up pulling him up with me.

"Okay. Let's go," he smiled picking me up bridal style and carrying me downstairs.

"Eddie, please put me down," I begged.

"Not happening. Guys would you please come into the living room," Edward called as I sat down on his lap and kissed him. We hadn't kissed since 1918 and we got a but carried away and didn't realize that there were people in the room until I heard someone said "Ahem."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"What is this about? And who are you?" Rosalie asked.

**A/N~ Hello again. Please review and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry that it is short I couldn't figure anything else to write. Please vote in my poll and review!**

**Thanks,**

**Megan**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello everyone. Thank you so much for reading my stories. Please review and I will try and update each of my stories one more time before I go on break. So enjoy!**

**Megan**

**BPOV**

"I'm Bella Swan," I said confused.

"I know. That I understand, but how do you know Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Allow me to explain," Edward said cutting me off from what I was about to say.

**EPOV**

After our long talk about our past's she was the first to talk again.

"We should probably go talk to everyone," my angel smiled pulling me into a standing position.

"Okay. Let's go," I smiled picking her up and carrying her down the stairs.

"Eddie, put me down," she begged.

"Not happening. Cullen's please come in the living room we need to talk," I called sitting down and then proceeding to pull Bella onto my lap. Then for the first time since 1918 we kissed. It wasn't your normal boring, the way you kiss your mother kiss, it was full of intimacy and passion that had been stored up for 80 years. I didn't realize that anyone was standing there watching us until I heard someone clear their throat, "Ahem."

"Sorry," Bella whispered, obviously embarrassed.

"What is this about? And who are you?" Rosalie asked being her normal bitchy self.

"I'm Bella Swan," Bella replied confused.

"I know. That I understand, but how do you know Edward?" Rosalie asked again.

"Allow me to explain," I said, "Carlisle already knows my story, but for everyone else I will explain. When I was 17 I was engaged to the most beautiful woman ever. But then her whole family and my father fell ill and then soon after they died. After her family died she moved in with us because she was already like part of the family before we even got engaged. My mother loved her and my mom didn't like many of my girlfriends, at one point she was very impolite especially for a woman and called her a whore and a slut. It was very funny, that's a story for another time. Then my mom and I became ill and we "moved" into the hospital, as much as I asked my fiancé` to leave my side so she wouldn't get sick also, it just made her more motivated to stay. She was such a stubborn woman, she never did what she was suppose to. Soon after we came to the hospital we met Carlisle and then my mother died and Carlisle changed me because my mom had told him to. A year after my change I went back to Chicago to see if my fiancé` was happy and with someone human, but instead I saw a poster saying that she was missing. She had gone missing soon after I "died," I was heart-broken and it took every once of my self-control not to go to the Volturi. But as it turns out my fiancé has been alive well technically all this time. Rosalie, everyone, this is Isabella Marie Swan, my long lost fiancé," I explained. After a series of gasps everyone calmed down and Alice of course was the first to talk.

"Are you guys still engaged then?" Alice asked and by the thoughts in her mind she was hoping that the answer was yes.

"Well…it's…I'm…just," I stuttered hoping that I wouldn't say the wrong thing.

"I'm not really sure," Bella said with her eyes closed.

"Well," Alice pestered, "are you?"

"Ummm…I'll be right back," I said running up the stairs.

**BPOV**

After Edward's explanation it was dead silent but then Alice the crazy pixie one asked a question that I was no where near prepared to answer.

"Are you guys still engaged?" Alice asked.

"Well…it's…I'm…just," Edward stuttered.

"I'm not really sure," I said with my eyes closed.

"I'll be right back," Edward said running up the stairs leaving me alone with his family and their looks of sympathy and compassion.

All of a sudden for no reason Alice squealed, "I knew it! Yes!"

Right then she ran into the kitchen to talk to Edward I assume, the only thing out of their conversation that I heard was, "I know Edward."

Then he ran into the living room with Alice right behind him.

"Follow me," he whispered in my ear causing myself to involuntarily shiver.

We ran through the forest behind his house, the same one that I had been in earlier that day. It was almost identical to our meadow from Chicago years ago.

"Bella, 80 years ago when I lost you, I never thought that I'd be whole again. It was like a big piece of me was missing. It was the worst feeling that I had ever had. I hope that this is the last time that I ever have to ask you this, because hopefully we can have our happily ever after. Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all of my heart, all of my mind and all of my strength, will you marry me…again?" he asked getting down on one knee.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" I squealed.

"Thank you so much," he smiled. This was the best day of my life since 1918.

We took our time walking back to his house, by now Alice had already told everyone that we were engaged. The bad part was the tomorrow we'd have to go to school and pretend that we didn't know each other, we could be friends, but we had some decisions to make about weather or not to be together at school.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"What's wrong love?" he asked worried.

"I was just wondering, what are we going to do about school?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't think that we should have to lie. I don't see any reason why we can't be dating. We can't tell people that we are engaged but we can be together," he explained.

"You ready?" I asked when we got closer to the door.

"Yeah. What can they say, we are almost 100 years old," he laughed.

"Haha. You're really funny," I mocked him.

"Yeah. We'll see who's mocking who when Alice gets a hold of you," Edward laughed.

We walked in the door and of course there was Alice waiting.

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you guys!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks," I laughed and then I got my share of hugs and one huge bear hug. Emmett made a comment to Edward that made me and everyone else laugh.

"Hey Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Don't call me Eddie and what do you want?" Edward asked.

"Well I was just wondering if this means that you aren't going to be the 100 year old virgin anymore," Emmett's booming laughter echoed all over the house. Just his laugh alone made every one else laugh.

"So Bella, it looks like we have a wedding to plan," Alice squealed, "Come on let's go."

"See you later love," Edward laughed as Alice drug me up the stairs.

After an hour of torture I went into what was now mine and Edward's room. He was laying on the be listening to music. If this was what everyday was going to be like I could get used to it. Maybe being a vampire with this family and the love of my life by my side I could accomplish anything. Soon we would be happily married and I would finally get my happily ever after.

THE END or is it?

**A/N Hehe. I am not sure if I am going to add more drama or if I should leave it as is. So please put your vote on my poll. Please read and review. And thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed. The next chapter of My Happy Ending should be up by Thursday.**

**Thanks again,**

**Megan**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am back…sorry that took so long it was a lot harder to write this chapter than any of the others. So just so you all know this story is no where near its end yet. I still have at least four if not more chapters. Don't worry Bella and Edward will get married…eventually. Sorry guys but you can't just end a story without much drama. So if it is drama the story needs then it is drama the story will get. Now on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Megan**

**One week later.**

**BPOV**

"Alice," I whined, "Why do you need me to come with you to pick out all of this wedding crap. You have already seen the finished product and you know what it is going to end up looking like."

"Too bad Bella, oh naïve sister of mine. You are coming because I don't want my brother to consume all of your time," she smiled hinting to an alternate meaning to the words.

"Good lord Alice. Is that all you Cullen's think about?" I asked laughing.

"N…well kind of," she giggled.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Cullen," I smiled.

She laughed and then stopped abruptly, "Now you stop trying to get me off task, we have shopping to do."

"Ugh," I groaned, "Fine Alice, lets go."

"Better, but I'd like it with a little more enthusiasm," she smiled.

"Well…that's all the enthusiasm that you're getting," I laughed, "Now lets go."

As we were about to walk out the door Alice had a vision that included us staying her for a few extra minutes, which I was perfectly fine with. Alice on the other hand was pissed that these people were coming during shopping time. I didn't feel like facing the wrath which is Alice so I went to Edward's, I mean our room.

"Edward?" I called when I got the doorway. He wasn't there and there wasn't many times that he wasn't there. The only other place I could think of that he would be in was the music room. I just called it the piano room, because that's all that was in there, his piano.

I walked down the large hallway and toward the large brown door all the way at the end of the corridor. As I walked it was silent signaling that something bad was about to happen, but what could go wrong? We were getting married and we were in love. I then realized that this whole time I was thinking I had my shield down. That wasn't good.

"Edward?" I called again, opening the huge door that led into the door.

"Hello love," he smiled as he kept playing, "I thought that you were shopping with Alice today?"

"That's temporarily postponed. I came to get you, there are going to be visitors and we have to go and greet them," I said, and he looked as if he could care less. There were three things that I was absolutely certain about… one Alice despised whoever the visitors were…two Edward really didn't seem to care that these visitors were coming… and three I was really scared about who these visitors were and what they wanted.

"Come on love. You look very distracted by the way," he said eyeing me to make sure that I wasn't suffering from some rare disease that only vampires could get.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

I again walked down the corridor the silence sneaking up on me, but this time I had Edward with me so what could happen? We walked in silence and then when we got to the living room it was also silent. There had to be something horrible o about these people to make even Emmett and Alice shut up. Then there was a knock at the door, Carlisle and Esme got up to get it. From the living room I could hear there conversation, it went something like this.

"Carlisle, my good friend," a woman greeted.

"Hello Carmen and hello to you to Elezer. What brings you here?" Carlisle asked.

"We just wanted to drop buy and reintroduce you to our family, it had grown since the last time you saw us," Carmen the woman from before explained.

"Oh, I see. Well come in," Carlisle said motioning the family to come in.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you again, but I'm afaraid that I don't know all of you," she said smiling.

"Oh, hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. Nobody calls me Isabella anymore," I smiled embarrassed that I was the only on she didn't know.

"Are you new?" she asked.

"New to being a vegetarian vampire, no, but new to the Cullen family, yes," I said not sure if I should go into detail. Before anyone else could say anything Alice butted in.

"Yes. Bella is going to be Edward's mate. They were engaged when they were human in 1918 but then they were separated, and now they are together again," Alice smirked at someone. Then I heard three of the other girls gasp, a strawberry blonde, a brunette and one of the fakest blonde colors that I had ever seen.

"Oh, how rude of me. You all remember Kate, Irina and Tanya?" Carmen asked.

"Yes," Edward answered.

"Unfortunately I remember Tanya," he added under his breathe barely loud enough for me, who was sitting right next to him, to hear.

"Well, we have to new members, this is Jessica and this is Lauren," she said motioning to the brunette and then to the fake blonde.

"Hello," we all said in unison boredom dripping from our words.

"I'm sorry," Alice interrupted, "But Bella and I have wedding shopping to do."

"No problem," Carmen said as she and Esme walked into the kitchen.

"That's fine," Carlisle said walking toward his study Elezer right on his heals. Edward then stood up and walked toward me.

"Don't leave me alone too long," he said.

"Don't worry babe, I will try and be quick, but with Alice, I'm not sure that that's possible," I giggled as he gave me a kiss.

"Be safe," was the last thing he said before Alice started dragging me toward her yellow Porsche,

After four hours of shopping with Alice I honestly wished that I could sleep. The car ride on the way home was again silent. What's with all the freaking silence? I just know that something bad is going to happen. As we pulled up to the house Alice had a vision, but I was already on my way in the house by the time Alice had jumped out of the car and started running toward me.

"Hey Bella. Want to come to my room and help me go over wedding stuff?" she asked trying desperately to get me to go with her.

"As much fun as that sounds, I really just want to go to our room," I said shaking out of her grip and walking up the stairs and toward our room. I was almost there when I heard laughter, the laugher of three girls, coming from my room! I walked into the room and what I had thought was going on was then confirmed…Edward was cheating on me. There in OUR room was the Tanya, Jessica and Lauren, all with there bras and underwear on and Edward, my Edward in just his boxers.

"What…In…The…Freaking…Hell…Is…Going…On…In…Here!" I screamed, furious at Edward for letting this happen, furious at the girls for knowing that I was with Edward, and last I was furious at myself for thinking that I could ever trust a man ever again. All I have to say is men lie and they are bastards. Within seconds of me screaming, all of the Cullen's and the rest of the Denali coven were standing in the doorway, shocked at what they were seeing.

"Fuck you Edward!" I screamed throwing something at him, I was too angry to realize what it was. I then proceeded to walk out of the room, out of the house, toward my car and my apartment that I had kept and out of the Cullen's, especially Edward's, life…forever!

**A/N Hehe. I know I'm evil right. You all thought that they were going to get married and be happy but guess what, they aren't happy at the moment. Well if you enjoyed the chapter please review. I will update as soon as I get five reviews and some time. Thanks for reading.**

**Megan**

**P.S. Because of You and My Happy Ending? Should both have new chapters posted by tomorrow, sorry it is taking so long. Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Megan**


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I was sitting at the piano listening to the thoughts of my love, and that didn't happen very often. She kept thinking that something bad was going to happen. Unless you included Tanya coming for a visit I don't think that anything too awfully bad is going to happen.

"Edward?" Bella called again once she had finally walked into the room.

"Hello love," I said but kept playing trying to figure out the rest of the notes, "I thought that you were going shopping with Alice."

"That's temporally postponed. I came to get you, there are going to be visitors and we have to go greet them," she said thinking about something, but I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. The visitors that she mentioned really didn't interest me that much, Tanya always found a way to make my life a living hell.

"Come on love," I said after a minute of trying to figure out what she was thinking, "By the way you look very distracted, are you okay?"

"Thanks," she said looking at me.

We walked down the hallway and it was totally silent. I couldn't figure out why it was so quiet but it could have something to do with the fact that Tanya the manipulator was coming to visit. She always found a way to try and get into my pants. Sorry if that seems rude and not like me but it's true. She just better not try anything now that I am finally happy and with my Bella again. We walked into the living room and it was dead silent no one was breathing also. Emmett and Alice were even nervous about them being here, they know what Tanya tries to do every time she comes here. The doorbell rang and Carlisle and Esme being the oldest in out "family" got up to answer it. I didn't really care about what Carlisle and Esme were talking about with the devil and her family, do I didn't pay attention.

"Hello everyone. It's good to see you again, but I'm afraid that I don't know all of you," she said smiling.

"Oh, hello, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. Nobody calls me Isabella anymore," Bella smiled obviously embarrassed that she was the only one that they didn't know.

"Are you new?" she asked.

"New to being a vegetarian vampire, no, but new to the Cullen family, yes," Bella said unsure of what to say next. When she was about to explain Alice butted in and answered what everyone in the Denali coven wanted to know.

"Yes. Bella is going to be Edward's mate. They were engaged when they were human in 1918 but then they were separated, and now they are together again," Alice smirked at Tanya. Then I heard Tanya and two other girls that I didn't know, a brunette and one of the fakest blonde colors that I had ever seen, gasp.

"Oh, how rude of me. You all remember Kate, Irina and Tanya?" Carmen asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Unfortunately I remember Tanya," I added under his breathe barely loud enough for Bella, who was sitting right next to me, to hear.

"Well, we have to new members, this is Jessica and this is Lauren," she said motioning to the brunette and then to the fake blonde.

"Hello," we all said in unison boredom dripping from our words.

"I'm sorry," Alice interrupted, "But Bella and I have wedding shopping to do."

"No problem," Carmen said as she and Esme walked into the kitchen.

"That's fine," Carlisle said walking toward his study Elezer right on his heals. I then stood up and walked toward Bella my eyes wide trying to keep my cool so I wouldn't go over and murder Tanya right now.

"Don't leave me alone too long," I begged.

"Don't worry babe, I will try and be quick, but with Alice, I'm not sure that that's possible," Bella giggled her musical laugh as I gave her a kiss.

"Be safe," was the last thing I said before Alice started dragging Bella toward her yellow Porsche.

"Well, if it isn't little old Eddie," Tanya smirked at me.

"Tanya, you better stay the hell away from me!" I yelled.

"Fine. But do you want to know my new sister's powers?" Tanya asked annoyed with me.

"What?" I asked just so she would shut up.

"We can all make people do what we want, especially men, we can manipulate them," she smiled at me.

"Emmett?!" I called but it was to late, I was already starting to feel weak and not able to make my own decisions.

"You know you want us," they teased me knowing that I wouldn't have the strength to be able to get away from the three of them.

They made me go upstairs, I told you that Tanya always finds a way to get into my pants. I locked myself in my bathroom for an hour before they found a way to get me out.

The next three hours were torture. They repeatedly kissed and groped me, it was just gross. I had just got my Bella back and these freaking bitches were going to ruin everything for me. Everything that I had waited over 90 years for! My love, my heart, my soul and my mind! I wasn't complete without my Bella and now it was over.

I heard the car pull into the driveway and I tried with everything that I had in me to get them off of me but they wouldn't budge. Just as the door opened the three of them took off most of their clothes and everything but my boxers to make it seem like this is what I wanted. I heard Alice's thoughts in my mind.

"_Edward, if you are listening and Tanya has you cornered you have to do something now because I tried to stall Bella. I knew that something horrible was going to happen but I never thought that it would be something this bad. Please Edward! Bella loves you!"_ Alice screamed in her mind. This was the last thing I heard from anything before the door opened. I knew that I was in some deep shit.

"What…In…The…Freaking…Hell…Is…Going…On…In…Here!" Bella screamed, furious at me for letting this happen, furious at the girls for knowing that she was with me, and last she was furious at herself for thinking that she could ever trust a man again. Within seconds of Bella screaming, all of the rest of my family and the rest of the Denali coven were standing in the doorway, shocked at what they were seeing.

"Fuck you Edward!" Bella screamed throwing something at me, I was too angry at everyone to realize what it was. She then proceeded to walk out of the room, out of the house, toward her car and probably her apartment and out of the Cullen's, especially life…forever.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Esme asked obviously pissed.

"Carmen, GET THESE SLUTS THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I screamed pissed that they had ruined my perfect life with my fiancé.

"GIRLS!" Carmen yelled, "What did you…? YOU DIDN'T!"

"THEY DID!" I screamed. I jumped off of the bed and ran into the bathroom to change my clothes. When I walked back into the room I stepped on something hard and I bent down to see what it was.

"NO!" I screamed falling down to my knees and sobbing, real tears that had built up for almost a century.

"Edward what's wrong?" Esme asked worried about my break down.

".,.NOW!" I screamed through clenched teeth.

"Not until you tell us why you are breaking down?" Alice begged.

I didn't say anything, all I did was throw them what I had found on the ground.

"GET OUT!" Alice screamed at Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica, "YOU THREE ARE NO LONGER WELCOME IN THIS HOUSE, BUT THE REST OF YOU ARE!"

"Alice, babe what's wrong?" Jasper asked trying to comfort her.

"Bella's gone Jazz," she whispered into his shoulder.

"It's okay Alice. She will come back once she has calmed down," Jasper reassured her.

"No she won't!" Alice yelled at him. I had never once heard her yell at Jasper.

"Al, what's wrong?" Jasper asked her.

"Bella threw this at Edward Jazz. She isn't coming back!" she sobbed giving Jasper the object and holding it up for everyone to see.

"Edward, is that…?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "That's the engagement ring that I gave to Bella."

**A/N Hey guys. The next chapter should be up on Monday and just so everyone know I will not be updating any of my other stories until I finish this one. This story had like two maybe three chapters left and them it is over. So please review.**

**Megan**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Whoa! These chapters have been pretty intense. This chapter is also very intense… sorry but it needs to be done. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I drove back to my house as fast as humanly possible, but it still wasn't fast enough. Edward, the only guy that I had ever loved had cheated on me, with three girls! The more I said this to myself the stupider I felt, how could I believe what had happened. I had to leave but I didn't want the Cullen's to worry about me, so I wrote them a letters. One for Alice and Jasper, one for Rose and Emmett, one for Carlisle and Esme and a last very heartfelt one for Edward. It was the hardest thing that I ever had to do, I had to tell them not to come looking for me. I just packed a few pairs of clothes and went out to my car. I left the door cracked open so the Cullen's could get in and find the letters. Now I was leaving again, and I had no clue where I was going.

**EPOV**

"Oh Edward," Esme cried.

"It's okay. Let's go and see if she is at her apartment," I suggested.

"Okay," everyone replied.

We went out to our cars and started driving toward Bella's apartment. When we got there her front door was open. That could mean one of three things, she was in there and wanted to be found, she was gone and didn't want to be near me or something horrible had happened to her. I refused to acknowledge the last one.

We went into the house and there were four letters all addressed to us sitting on the coffee table, this couldn't be good.

**APOV**

There were letters addressed to us, they must've been from Bella.

_Dear Alice and Jasper,_

_Jasper, I know that we really didn't know each other but I feel like you are my older brother. You remind me so much of my dead brother James. He died soon after my parents, I feel so guilty that I lived through that horrible time but they didn't. But it makes me so happy to see that you look like him too._

_As for you Alice, I love you so much and I am so sorry that I left. You also look like one of my siblings, her name was Elizabeth she was a year younger than me and she was the first life to be claimed by the Spanish Influenza in Chicago So please forgive me and maybe we will meet again sometime._

_Please tell everyone that I love them very much and hopefully I will see you again._

_Your sister,_

_Isabella Marie Swan _

"Jasper," I managed to choke out before I started crying, real tears, not dry-sobbing.

"It's okay Al. Everything will be fine," Jasper tried to comfort me.

"Rose?" I asked after seeing that she and Emmett were also both crying.

"The…letter," she sobbed.

**RPOV**

Poor Bella, I can't imagine how she must feel right now. I saw a letter on the table addressed to Emmett and I so I picked it up and started reading, with Emmett reading over my shoulder.

_Dear Rosalie and Emmett,_

_Emmett, just by writing you name I am already smiling. You make me smile even when this is happening. Even though I haven't known you that long I feel that you are like a brother to me. You remind me of my older brother Jeremy he was always big and burly on the outside, but a big teddy bear once you got to . So thank you for being like my brother and also thank you for making me laugh through the tears that are in my eyes right now. _

_Rosalie, you are exactly like one of my older sisters. She was beautiful as you are, her name was Melissa. She was 19 when she fell ill again. Growing up she was always sick and it was so hard to see her sick like that. When she got sick with the Spanish Influenza she died soon there after. _

_Please believe me when I say that I love you two so very much. You two are two of the nicest, most considerate people that I have ever met in my life. I hope to see you again very soon._

_Your sister,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

"Rose?" Alice asked.

"The…letter," I managed to choke out when I looked around seeing that everyone else was also crying.

"Esme?" I asked when I heard her start to sob.

"It's…the…letter," Esme sobbed.

"It will be okay Esme," I tried smiling through the tears that were pouring down my face.

**EsmePOV**

"Bella?" I asked myself, "Why did you have to leave us?"

We saw the letters sitting on the table, it was very sad to see that she was never going to come back. I picked up the letter that was addressed to Carlisle and I and I opened it.

_Dear Esme and Carlisle,_

_I regret to tell you that I will probably never ever see you again. I am very sorry that I ever left but I couldn't handle the thought of Edward with those girls._

_Carlisle, you remind me so much of my own father and sometimes it is very hard to even look at you. My father fell ill soon after my youngest sister died. It was the hardest thing ever. You know what it was like, watching all of these people that you care so much for die right before you very eyes. I don't think that I've ever told you this before but I love you very much like my own father._

_Esme, I love you very much and I am sorry that we didn't get the chance to get very close. You remind me so of my own mother who died during the Spanish Influenza. She was beautiful like you and she had the a very sparkly personality like you do._

_So please believe me when I say that I love you guys with all of my heart and I will always remember you. I hope to see you very soon._

_Your daughter,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_P.S. Please be sure that Edward reads his letter, it is very very important that he reads what I wrote to him._

"Esme?" Rosalie asked.

"It's…the…letter," I cried.

"Edward, read the letter now!" I said very sternly.

"Okay," he sighed.

**EPOV**

I looked around the room and I could tell that they all cared very much for Bella because vampires can only cry when you really care about someone.

"Edward, read the letter now!" Esme said very sternly.

"Okay," I sighed pulling the letter out of the envelope.

_Dearest Edward,_

_I love you so much and I forgive. I have though long and hard about what has happened in this past day and I have come to the conclusion that I can forgive you and I have. I don't know why I didn't stay to listen to you explain yourself. If you wish to come and look for me you will figure out where I am by asking your family what I said in their letters. But if you don't wish to come and find me then we can all move on and I will try and forget about you. But I doubt that I could ever do that. _

_Please don't chose what you think I need please chose for yourself. I love you with all of my heart, mind and soul._

_With all my love,_

_Isabella Marie Swan_

I didn't even have to think about what I wanted to do, I love her so much.

"Guys. I need to ask you something, so I can find Bella," I begged.

"What do you want to know Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I need to know what Bella said to you," I said.

"She said that I was like her mother and that Carlisle was like her father," Esme said, "That was the biggest thing in there."

"She said that I was like her younger sister Elizabeth and Jasper was like her older brother James," Alice said.

"And she said that I was like her older sister Melissa and Emmett was like her older brother Jeremy," Rose sniffled.

"Guys, I think I know where she is. But we have to go and pack now," I said grabbing my letter and running to my car the others directly behind me.

I ran up to my room and grabbed the ring so I could give it back to her when I found her. We got a direct flight that was leaving in about an hour and we had to leave now.

After a long plane ride we finally got there. I hailed a taxi as did everyone else did and we made our way to Cemetery of the city of Chicago.

I walked into the eerie cemetery and I saw a beautiful woman sitting there in front of a plot of land where a bunch of graves were.

"Bella?' I asked, "Is that you?'

**A/N Sorry if this chapter made absoulty no sense I just felt that it needed to be in this story in order for it to make any sense. So please review! The next chapter will be much better.**

**Megan**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry that this took so long. I tried so hard to figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter. It is very difficult having three stories, so I have decided that this will be close to the last chapter. So enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I walked in silence toward the girl sitting in front of the plot of land with the graves on it. She was crying in front of one grave in particular, it has to be Bella. If its not I'm not sure that I will ever get the chance to tell her why she found me in our room with them.

"Bella?" I called, "Bella is that you?"

"Edward?" she asked shocked for some reason.

"Oh my… thank god you're Bella. I was so scared that I wouldn't get the chance to tell you what happened," I sighed rambling now.

She didn't say anything, she just sat there staring off into space. Then she began to cry.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," she said, hiding her face in my chest.

"Shhhh. It's okay love," I soothed her rubbing circles on her back.

"Edward…it hurts," she yelped out in pain.

"Bella, what hurts?' I asked.

As she was about to say something she passed out **(A/N I'm not sure vampires can do that, but just go with me here)**

"Carlisle?" I called panicking.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked running over toward me.

"I don't know, she said it hurts and then she passed out," I hyperventilating.

"Edward please take off her sweatshirt for a minute please?" Carlisle asked.

I did as he asked and took off her sweatshirt as I was told and it revealed a huge "blood," I guess you would call it, stain.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Don't worry Edward. Just go and tell everyone that we need to get back to Forks, NOW!" he said more sternly than I had ever heard him say something.

"Esme?" I asked when I didn't see them.

"Over here," Alice called.

"Edward, what's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Something is wrong with Bella and dad says we have to get back to Forks now," I said hoping that Alice had a flight for us.

"Don't worry Edward. I saw this part of the conversation so I booked a flight for us just in case. It leaves in 30 minutes," Alice said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Al," I smiled back at her. Just then Carlisle came over to us with Bella in his arms. She looked horrible! She was so pale and she just looked…broken, she looked like there was nothing that could be done to fix her.

"Here you go Edward. I can tell that you need to hold on to her," Carlisle said passing Bella to my open arms.

The plane ride was the longest that I had ever been on in my entire life. Carlisle said that it was mandatory that as soon as we get back to Forks we had to find someone, but who. He never said a name he just mumbled things like, "I can't believe…" "Those inconsiderate…" Stuff like that. The plane crew kept looking at my Bella like she was dead, which technically she was but at this point I wasn't sure what she was.

We finally got back to the house and the Denali's were still there, if the terrible three were still there I would make it my personal goal to see that they don't live to see daylight.

"Carmen!" Carlisle yelled as soon as we entered the house.

"Hello Carlisle," Carmen greeted.

"Carmen where are those three?" Carlisle asked he was well… he was actually thoroughly pissed off.

"They are with Elezer outside. Why?' she asked but Carlisle didn't answer.

"Girls get in here!" Carlisle yelled. They were as stunned as us. Never in my life with Carlisle had I ever heard him yell at anyone, not even Emmett.

"GO!" Elezer yelled knowing that something bad was going on here.

We got into the house and it was quiet for a while but then Carlisle had calmed down and he started to talk to them.

"I know that you did something and I need to know what," Carlisle demanded.

The girls didn't speak. They just sat there with identical, "you don't scare me," looks on.

"TELL THEM ALL YOU KNOW!" Elezer demanded using their own power against them, that was kind of funny to see.

"Fine. I'll tell but I'm not involved," she said pointing to her sisters, "they are."

"Start then," Carmen said.

"Okay. Tanya and Lauren were jealous that Bella was with Edward because we all know how much she loves him. Anyway after her first plan didn't go as she wished she came up with a new one. Her next plan was to drug her basically. So she put some stuff that she knew could incapacitate a vampire and put it in the bottle of blood in her bag knowing very well that she would drink it before she left Forks. That's all I know," Jessica explained looking down at her hands ashamed that she was even related to these two, "Oh, and these are the drugs."

Carlisle ran into the kitchen and started opening and closing cupboards. Then he ran back into the living room and gave something to Bella and threw me his call phone.

"Hit number eight on there and then tell them that we have a problem," Carlisle said.

I did as I was told and I waited for whoever was on the other end of the phone to pick up.

"Hello. You've reached Aro Volturi. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Hello. This is Edward Cullen calling. We'd like to have you take two people's powers away," I explained.

"Okay. I need their names and I trust very well that Carlisle know what he's doing," he chuckled.

"Lauren and Tanya Denali," I said flat out.

"Okay. Done. Thank you and tell Carlisle that I said hello," he said before hanging up the phone.

Bella started to stir and then she awoke she didn't sit up all of the way but she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey," she smiled at me.

"Hello," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Edward I'm…" Bella started to say.

"I already told you this. It's not your fault," I smiled at her hoping that she would believe me.

"Sorry," she chuckled.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked worrying again.

"If by okay you are talking about those bitches drugging me then for the most part, but if you are talking about what happened then what's done is done," she said sadly.

"Bells please just come with me and please hear me out," I said picking her up in my arms and walking into the kitchen where we wouldn't be bothered.

It was silent for a few minutes, no one really wanted to talk. We really just wanted to sit there and look at each other.

"Well I guess I'll start then. Is that okay with you?' I asked.

"Yeah," she smiled at me.

"Okay. So after you left to go shopping Lauren, Jessica and Tanya used there power of manipulating people to try and get me to sleep with them. And it worked, it was too hard to resist, not that I like them at all it's just that their power is too strong. Well then you got home and saw me and I felt horrible. I never wanted you to see that but I couldn't pull away from them. Then you left and we went to go and find you. I was so sad when I found you there sitting in front of the graves, "bleeding." I was so worried and I just wanted to find out who did it to you. When I finally did we called the Volturi and they got their powers taken away. Now I just hope that you can forgive me," I said hoping she would be able to forgive me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I should've believed you. I knew that as soon as I left our room that it wasn't your fault. But I couldn't bring myself to come back yet," she smiled.

"Bella, do you still love me?" I asked.

"Of course I do," she giggled.

"Come with me then," I said picking her up and carrying her back into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Bella I have something to ask you something," I said when we were all silent and in the living room.

"Okay. What is it?" she asked a smile prominent on her face.

"I really didn't want to ever do this again, but I feel that I owe it to you. Bella I know that the last time I said this as it turned out it didn't last very long, but I love you so much. Isabella Marie Swan will you please marry me and this time when I say that I mean forever. Please?" I asked.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Bella squealed.

"Ohmigod! Thank god!" Alice squealed grabbing Bella's hand and screaming to Rose, "Rose, come on we have to try on dresses."

This was going to be good and I know it.

**A/N Hey everyone. The next chapter will be the last one and then I will start to update all of my other stories again. I am not going to write the wedding but it will be about 100 years in the future. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hello everyone this is the last chapter of this story. Please enjoy! And sorry that it is so short.**

**100 years later**

**BPOV**

It's been about 100 years since our wedding. The wedding…oh the wedding was beautiful. Alice did a fantastic job. My dress was floor length strapless dress. (A/N Picture on profile.) Alice and Rose both looked beautiful in their brown short dress with an uneven hem. (A/N Picture on profile.) I was happy that Edward and I were finally together and happy, even Tanya found love in some random guy from Forks High, I think his name was Mike Newton or something. Us Cullen's were now moving to Chicago I was really nervous and Jasper and Edward could tell. We were almost to Chicago and Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it. It made all of my fears disappear and turn into excitement.

"We're here love," he smiled at me.

This was perfect, the next chapter of my life with my new family.

The End!

**A/N Like I said I am sorry that it is so short but there is nothing else that I can think to add to it. Please review if you want to but there is no need to if you don't want to. I will be updating Because of You today defiantly and hopefully I'll get the chance to update My Happy Ending. Have a good weekend and please read my other stories.**

**Megan**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hello! I would just like to inform everyone out there who has read, Thinking of You, that I will be rewriting it. The plot will be the same, but it will most likely be longer and have more substance to it. I was rereading the reviews I got and then the story itself and I realized that this story could use some major help. So thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! And I hope that you will read it once it is new.  
Megan :)**


	13. AN Important

A/N Hello readers of Thinking Of You. Sorry it has taken so long to get this next author's note up. I am pleased to tell you guys that I have rewritten the first chapter of Thinking of You and I am currently working on the second chapter. If you don't read my other stories it may be a while before I get the next chapter up. I am currently sick, which is how I am writing this. I got grounded by my mother for four weeks because I am failing my first class. Thank you so much for reading!! I will update as soon as I can. The story will probably just be titled Thinking of You again, but in the summary it will say re-written. Thanks again!

Megan


	14. AN HP FanFic

A/N Hey guys... this is my last author's note... I just wanted to let people who enjoy Harry Potter know that my new fanfiction is offically started on here. So, anyone who would like to please read and review to tell me what you think!

I will be in Chicago starting tomorrow, so I will try to update for the last time today and then I will update again when I get back. Thank you to all of my dedicated Twilight Fanfiction readers! I will come back soon :)

Megan :)


End file.
